


Fight, Badger, Fight!

by blythechild



Series: Illustrations/Fan Art [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Battle, Fanart, Gen, IN SPACE!, Outer Space, Vikings, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: Space Badger goes down swinging. (art)This is an original work and I claim all copyrights over it. Please do not repost it without permission. It is suitable for all audiences.





	Fight, Badger, Fight!

More space art created in PowerPoint.

I don't know where the Viking-Warrior-Kill-Kill vibe came from, but I don't question the artistic brain weasels when they speak.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blythechild/6784666/504543/504543_original.png)   



End file.
